


The Return of the King

by nyanhm



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alcohol (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanhm/pseuds/nyanhm
Summary: Felix is back in Japan, and Tomoru can't wait to please his king again...
Relationships: Kurokawa Tomoru/Felix Louis-Claude Mont d'Or
Kudos: 11





	The Return of the King

Tomoru came home late, as always. Work was really draining every bit of energy he had left. The only thing that kept him “alive” was coming back home; there he could have a moment for himself either in the hot tub or on his velvet armchair, accompanied by a good glass of red wine to help him sleep…  But that night was going to be a bit different: earlier in the afternoon he received a text…

“ _Mon ange, I’m back in Japan… I know you’re busy but I’ll look forward to a rendez-vouz soon.. I miss you -F”_

Reading it, he felt a shiver down his spine, tears of joy almost filled up his eyes. His lover was finally back from his home country, and he couldn’t wait to meet him again.

“ _I missed you too, mon chouchou … what about tonight? You can stay at my place since tomorrow I have a free day… I’ll take melonpan on my way -T”_

“ _À toute à l’heure -F”_

In front of the door, he saw him. His blonde hair flowing in the night’s breeze, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight, and his soft voice calling him… 

“Tomoru” 

“ohh Felix”

The two indulged in a long embrace, followed by a passionate kiss. Their eyes were closed, feeling the moment, gently caressing their hair and intertwining their tongues in a graceful choreography full of love. Suddenly, Tomoru felt relieved of all the tiredness, he just felt happiness, drowning his face in his lover’s soft coat.  Finally in the apartment, Tomoru could finally greet his lover properly: that meant lighting up some candles and enjoying melonpan with a glass of Chateau de Pez 2012. Felix, after oxigenating it, poured a generous amount of wine into the glasses, tasting the sweetness of his so-long craved Japanese sweet.

“Cheri go slow, we’re going to get drunk with all this”

“Isn’t it more exciting being tipsy in bed? Hahaha, look at you you’re already blushing”

“Mhmhmh, it really is...”

Saying this, the black-haired man felt Felix’s sharp and provoking look over him. The fabric of his pants felt tighter around his erecting cock… those pants were really thigh-fitting tho, he could heard his female co-workers talking about his said “juicy” ass all day long, and he felt flattered too. But he felt more flattered when his toned butt was complimented by his lover, who greedily caressed it and kissed his neck.

“You know mon ange, you look so good in these, but you should take them off for me” 

“Y-yes my lord… let’s go to the bedroom then”

Felix was a lot into role-play, but he couldn’t lead the main act -or well he could, but his lover was capable of sending him to paradise, since he was more prone to action than to words (his dirty talk isn’t that bad at all too…). Tomoru took a moment for himself in the bathroom, changing into something more suitable for that moment… that meant putting on his leather briefs, getting all dressed up again just to give his lord a show before crawling on top of him. 

“My lord, may I get a help getting undressed?”

Felix didn’t make him say it again, standing up already half-naked in front of his lover. 

“ahh this must be so thigh” he said, playing with the tie and the shirt collar. He then proceeded to unbutton the pure white shirt, revealing his pecs and turgid nipples. When Tomoru gave him a wet messy kiss again, Felix couldn’t do much but move back and sit on the bed. He finally let go of that tight pants, revealing his sexy underwear. Felix was already a mess under his lover, enjoying every warm nibble on his sensitive skin; Tomoru loved to see him like this, victim of all the arousal he was causing Felix teasing his rim before letting his long fingers in. He also enjoyed a bit of his hot length in his mouth too, mostly drawing circles around the tip. When Felix started to moan louder, Tomoru placed a hand on his face to shut him up.

“You shouldn’t be so excited already, my king… we’re just getting started”

A suffocated moan came out from the blonde’s mouth, as he felt two fingers making their way into his body and stimulating his anus properly. The fingers soon became three, reaching every sensitive spot; Felix felt a wave of hot pleasure flowing through his body as Tomoru touched his weaker spot, making him moan loudly; he then positioned himself facing the wall, kneeling, with his ass towards his lover. That was the signal.

“My king, your humble servant is going to give you all his love, and a little more… just relax...”

Saying this, Tomoru took his last sip of wine, wore a large condom and poured some lube onto his hands, heating it up before spreading it on Felix’s entrance.  Tomoru’s stiff cock finally made his entrance in the blondie’s body, making his owner shiver in pleasure and the other moan noisily. He started thrusting gently, allowing the other to adjust around his lenght, drawing lines along his arched back. With a sudden move, he then grabbed his shoulder and started thrusting harder, pleasured to hear his lover’s sounds under him. He then took a minute to untie the red ribbon holding Felix’s long hair, stroking it gently and twisting it in a ponytail; pulling it towards him, he kissed his lover warmly on the neck, before thrusting deeper and harder. Felix couldn’t hold his arousal, that was too much

“T-Tomoru… ahh… more please”

The black-haired man let go of the other’s blonde locs, spanking the pale ass of his lover and leaving a big red mark.

“You dirty king… would you like to sit on your throne?”

Felix nodded, still stunned by all that pleasure. He made his way on Tomoru’s sweaty body, now laying on the bed waiting to please him again. He sat there, on his cock, feeling every inch of it filling up his body. He felt another wave of hot pleasure as he felt his lover hands holding his cock, leaking hot precum, and soon after on his waist as he started to move again. 

“Ahh king I’m so close… let me kiss you again...”

Felix’s lips were soon trapped into Tomoru’s ones, frantically kissing as the thrusts kept getting deeper and faster. Both moans were getting louder, making both tongues vibrate into that rough and passionate kiss.  With a loud whine, finally, Felix came onto his lover’s stomach, and soon after felt Tomoru’s cock twitching inside him.

After taking a few deep breaths, he laid down next to his lover, still exhausted from that intense orgasm.

“Mon ange… we should take a bath… can you help me getting into the tub? I can’t imagine walking after this...”

“Of course minou…” he answered, placing a kiss on his lover’s sweaty forehead.

“Je t’aime...”

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was a very self-indulgent fic, but... hope you enjoy it anyway!


End file.
